


Until The Very End

by taeyoooooong



Series: Classified: The Adventures of Neo City Agency [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I promise, JAEMIN DIES, M/M, OKAY LISTEN, READ CHAPTER TWO, THERE IS A TEMPORARY CHARACTER DEATH, but listen, i love nomin, it is a happy ending, major warning, nct - Freeform, nct ot18, nct spy au, nomin, other nct members are mentioned, please, then at the end brief mention of nct ot21, yayayay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: “And besides, I wouldn’t mind getting hurt, as long as it was for you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read chapter two before you guys scream at me

“Oh man, what now?”

Jeno sighed at the ding of his phone.

_Injun: hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you gotta go to jaemin’s funeral._

_Jenojam: again_

_Injun: unfortunately. Chenle emailed you the address. Make sure after you’ve retrieved jaemin, hurry out. Mark is your get away driver. He’ll be parked a block away. You have 30 minutes._

_Jenojam: fine._

Jeno pocketed his phone, and smoothed the crinkled corners of his suit. Then, he headed out the for the mission. When Jeno arrived, he didn’t really expect to see that many people.

“ _Jeez, how many friends did Jaemin even make while on the spy mission?”_ He grumbled. Sneaking Jaemin out was going to be a lot harder now.  As he was walking around, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, young man. May I ask who you are?”

Jeno turned around to see a middle-aged woman standing with a hand on her hip.

“Oh, uh. Hello there, ma’am. I’m Jaemin’s…best friend.”

She looked at him skeptically. “How come I’ve never heard of you?”

“I live in Japan, ma’am. And not to be disrespectful, who are you?”

“I’m his mentor, tutor, therapist, and quite frankly, I’m basically his mother. Poor boy came here, told us he was an orphan. I took him in. B-but now, h-he’s…”

Jeno realized he made a mistake since after all, this was Jaemin’s funeral.

“Oh, I apologize ma’am. I miss Jaemin dearly, and I suppose that it’s even harder for you.”

He winced, since he really didn’t like to lie. He saw Jaemin two days ago.

“It’s alright dear. I’m sure it must be hard for you as well. Loosing your best friend is horrible,” The lady wailed.

Jeno just stood there, patting her back to comfort her, giving awkward smiles from time to time. Eventually, the lady calmed down.

“I’m sorry about that. I’ll take my leave now.”

The lady patted Jeno on the shoulder, and he gave a polite nod back. She then walked off to talk to other guests. Jeno sighed in relief, and tapped on his earpiece.

“Renjun, you didn’t tell me Jaemin built a whole damn family here. I just comforted a woman who claimed she was basically his mother. I want out.”

He could hear Donghyuck snickering in the background, and Renjun sighed.

“I didn’t know. But, sorry. I only sent him there so he could get some info on the underground drug ring. And, you have to deal with it. He’s your partner.”

Jeno scowled. “I hate you all.”

Finally, he took his hand off the earpiece, and headed inside for the funeral ceremony.

After sitting through what seemed to be hours of speeches and sobbing, it was finally time for the get-away. He started to fan his eyes to produce tears, and walked up to the woman.

“Excuse me, ma’am. I’d like to have a moment alone with Jaemin.”

She tearfully nodded, and started to shoo everyone away. Jeno smiled at her gratefully, and waited for them all to file out.

After standing there cautiously for about a minute, he finally spoke up.

“Listen up, asshole. I know you’re not dead,”

There was silence for a while, before he saw Jaemin’s eye twitch, and he opened both of them.

“No shit.”

Jeno sighed. “You only had to get info about the drug ring. Sure, you could’ve made a couple friends, but really? Nearly fifty people? Now, look. We have to break their hearts and I have to steal your body. You made this so much harder for me.”

“My bad on that part. I didn’t know how to leave when Renjun said time was up. It’s just too suspicious for me to pick up everything and leave just when I’d supposedly became successful.”

“Whatever, you can explain to me later. They should be coming back soon so we have to hurry.”

Jaemin nodded, and Jeno helped him climb out of the casket.

“As soon as I break this window, we gotta book it. Just follow me.”

Jeno didn’t give time for Jaemin to answer before he elbowed the window and shattered the pretty stained glass of the church. Good thing he wasn’t religious. They hopped out the window, and started sprinting full speed away from the church, hearing commotion from behind them. Jeno pushed Jaemin in front of him so he wouldn’t be seen, and kept running. Finally, they saw the black van that belonged to their friend Mark.  They quickly climbed in, and Mark floored it.

Jaemin and Jeno panted while greeting their friend.

“Hey, Mark. Thanks for being the get-away driver again.”

He nodded, and waved at them dismissively. “No problem. Plus, if I let the others do this, you would all die.”

They agreed, and for a while they sat in a silence. “So, how was everything for the past month or so?”

“I saw you yesterday.”

“I know, but for like five minutes. We didn’t really talk.”

“Well, I guess not that much then. I’ve been having to go on missions with Chenle and Jisung, and let me tell you, those two are devils,” Jeno rambled.

“So, you missed me?” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows, and Jeno scoffed.

“Hell no. You got me into this! I just broke nearly fifty peoples’ hearts. How did you even manage to get to know that many people well enough to invite them to your funeral?”

Jaemin grinned. “I have connections. Plus, I got to know some of them really well, a shame I had to leave. There’s Yeonjun, Soobin, Chan, Lami, oh! And especially Seonghwa, I love that guy.”

“Wonderful. More mess. You didn’t let anyone find out that you’re a secret agent?”

“I’m not that stupid, Jeno.”

“Wow, I never noticed that.”

Jaemin smacked Jeno’s bicep. “Ugh, you should’ve just let me be buried.”

Jeno and Mark laughed at Jaemin’s pout, and despite Jeno’s annoyance, he smiled at Jaemin fondly.

“Ah. Don’t be upset. At least you’ll get to go on missions with me again.”

“I’d like that, I guess.” 

* * *

 

Jeno awoke from the car ride home in a sweat. Literally a sweat. There was a warm form laying on him. And that form was called Jaemin.

“Jaemin, wake up. We’re almost at base.”

No response. Jeno nudged him lightly. “Jaemin, hey.”

“Shhhhh. Let me sleep,” Jaemin grumbled, and promptly fell back asleep.

“Unbelievable. The things I do for this boy.”

He continued to sweat in agony and just sighed in defeat.

“Guys, we’re here.”

Mark looked back to see Jeno about to close his eyes, and Jaemin practically in his lap.

“What? We’re here already?”

“Sorry, dude. I’ll leave you to it,” Mark gestured towards Jaemin, and got out of the car.

Jeno sighed again, and sat thinking about how to get Jaemin out of the car.

“Nana?” He tried, “We’re here.”

Again, there was still nothing. Jeno realized that he had to do this the hard way. Carefully, he slid Jaemin off his lap, and set him temporarily on the seat. He opened the car door, and braced himself. Jaemin was deadweight when he was asleep. Jeno slid Jaemin out of the car slowly, trying not to wake him up. He picked him up bridal-style, and closed the door with his hip. Then, he started walking into the headquarters. Several agents passed him and looked at him questioningly, but he paid no mind. Eventually, he reached the room where he squad was.

“I’m back. The mission was successful.” Jeno panted as he walked into the room.

“Is Jaemin okay?” Renjun raised his eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. He’s fine, he just fell asleep on me. Don’t worry about that. I just gotta get him back to our room.”

Jaemin shifted in Jeno’s arms, and buried his face in Jeno’s neck.

“It seems like he misses you.”

Jeno turned to look at Chenle. “I missed him too. But, I’m getting tired now, so I’m going to go put him down. I’ll be back if he doesn’t drag me into bed.”

He started walking off, and Renjun and Chenle shared a knowing look. 

* * *

 

Jeno walked into their room, and set Jaemin down on his bed with a grunt. He tossed around, and Jeno laughed. Jeno then went to change. Afterwards, he got Jaemin a pair of sweatpants and tried to look for a shirt. But then he realized, Jaemin packed all his clothes, and the clothes were still in the van outside. They also probably needed to be washed.

Reluctantly, he took off his own hoodie, and put it on Jaemin. He also changed his sweatpants while looking away.

After tucking Jaemin in, he walked back to his squad’s room.

“Hi guys.”

Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Donghyuck, and Mark turned towards him, and called out half-hearted hellos.

“Jaemin is way heavier than he looks.” Jeno wiped his brow, and sat down on the nearest chair.

“How is he?”

“He’s fine. Just worn out I guess.”

Chenle handed him a water bottle. “Did he get the information we needed?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

Renjun nodded. “Good. Because this time, I’m sending you two and Donghyuck out to get more info.”

“I’m going to be stuck with the lovebirds? No thanks,” Donghyuck wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Shut up. We’re not-”

“Hey guys. We’re not what?” Everyone turned their heads to Jaemin, who was leaning against the door frame and rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing.” Jeno panicked.

Jaemin shrugged and walked over to sit in Jeno’s lap.

“Why me? Go sit on someone else.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Nah. Thanks for carrying me in and giving me the hoodie by the way. My hero,”

Everyone laughed at Jeno’s annoyed face. “I will strangle you next time.”

“That’s not going to work out. I won’t be your partner anymore.”

“So? Donghyuck can just be my partner. Besides, you’re annoying anyway.”

“You’re not exactly an angel either, you know.”

Jeno huffed.

“I find it funny how both of you can argue with Jaemin sitting on your lap.”

They both turned to look at Renjun, and shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“You guys are like the twisted form of a married couple. It’s horrible but kinda cute.”

Jeno narrowed his eyes. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Oh, you love me.”

Jaemin paused to squeeze Jeno’s cheeks.

“Unfortunately.”

The others let out a “ooh” sound, and the pair looked away.

“I hate to break this atmosphere, but I still need to assign the mission and stuff.”

They all groaned at Renjun, and he smiled apologetically.

“Anyways, since we have the right information, all we need to do is bust it. Everything behind a drug ring that’s this big, and I’m pretty sure it’s some form of mafia organization.” He sat down, and turned on a presentation.

“This is going to be a huge risk, I know, but I have to send people undercover there. I requested to Taeyong that it would be you three, but he asked me to confirm. If not, I can always ask for a different squad to handle it.”

Donghyuck looked at Jeno and Jaemin. “Hey, you guys up for a challenge?”

“Why not? Sure, we’re in.”

Renjun smiled briefly. “That’s not it, though. I’ll need two of you to go into their gang circle. I mean, don’t become a gang member, but somehow infiltrate it.”

The room became silent.

“Jeno and I will do it.”

Renjun turned to look at both of them. “Are you guys sure?”

They pair were both standing now, having a silent conversation, and it seemed like they were having an argument.  Finally, Jeno spoke up, and with a slightly annoyed tone, he agreed. “Yes. We’re sure.”

“Okay. I’ll fill you in more tomorrow, then you three will make your departure this Saturday.”

Jeno and Jaemin nodded, and silently walked out.

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

Mark turned to Renjun. “Why?”

“Look, they probably just had a fight. Obviously, we wouldn’t know, they’re using their freaky silent language.”

“Jun, it’ll be fine. You had to do what you had to do. Plus, we’re all friends anyway, and one of them will end up telling us. Everybody, let’s go. It’s been a long day.”

Everyone murmured in agreement, and filed out the meeting room.

* * *

 

“Jen, I’m sorry.”

Jeno looked up at Jaemin after drying his hair. “What for?”

“For dragging you into the undercover thing.”

He sighed, and hung up his towel. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I just volunteered us without your permission. You can back out if you want. I’ll ask Hyuck.”

Jaemin buried his face in his hands. “I should’ve known not to say that. Especially what happened with our last undercover mission.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, don’t blame yourself for that?”

Jaemin didn’t speak as he felt Jeno sit down next to him.

“That wasn’t your fault. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn’t think that I was going to get hurt.”

“Exactly! I didn’t think, and that’s how we got into this. I’m a terrible partner.”

Jeno took one of Jaemin’s hands, and laced their fingers. “Hey, you’re not. You’re one of the best agents I know, and one of the best friends I could ever have.”

“I’m not. I could’ve gotten you hurt so many times. All you’ve done is protect me.”

“That’s not true. You risked your life for me more than I can count.”

Jaemin rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder and traced patterns absentmindedly on the back of his hand. “Not as many as you think. I’m hardly the lifesaver.”

“Shut up. Jaemin, you’re amazing, and I trust you with everything that I own.” Jeno paused.

 “And besides, I wouldn’t mind getting hurt, as long as it was for you.” 

* * *

 

“So, Jaemin. Your new name is Lee Jimin. Jeno, yours is Lee Jihoon.”

“Wow, Jeno. We’re married! You didn’t even take me on the first date.”

Jeno shot him a dirty look. “Anyways, what about Hyuck?”

“He won’t have one. He’s just there in case anything goes wrong, and to gather more information. You two are really what matters.”

Jaemin pressed his lips into a thin line. “Okay, is that all?”

“No. You and Jeno have a person to take into custody.”

“Who?”

“Someone named Park Taekwon. Supposedly, he is the leader of the drug ring, and could lead to us destroying the mafia organization.”

Renjun pulled up a picture.

Jaemin’s eyes widened, and he pulled Jeno out of the room. He felt faint.

“Jeno. Do you realize who Park Taekwon is?”

Jeno didn’t respond. That meant he knew.

“Yeah. I don’t know what to do. How are we supposed to be under cover?”

“Listen, you can always back out.”

“No. I said I’m not. We have to find another way. Let’s just go back.”

Jaemin hesitated. “I-fine.”

They walked back into the room with everyone looking expectantly at them.

“Well? What’s so important that you guys had to step out?”

“Renjun. We can’t go under cover for this mission.”

Mark stood up. “What? Why? You need to-“

“Sh, let them explain. Why?”

Jeno looked down. “That Park Taekwon in the picture isn’t really Park Taekwon. That’s Lee Joon, and he’s my dad.”

* * *

 

“So, let me get this straight. He abused you as a child, then left your family, and then died. But not really, because now he has a new identity and is the leader of a drug ring.”

“Y-yeah.”

Jaemin looked at Jeno worriedly, and took his hand.

“And how does Jaemin know all of this?”

“We were actually friends since childhood. We joined together because we wanted an escape from our real lives. We grew up in a bad neighborhood, and really, we only had each other.”

“I really don’t know what to say. I imagine you both don’t want my pity.”

The room went silent.

“I guess you can’t use your fake names. In that case, please proceed with more caution than usual.”

Renjun rubbed his temples. “If you guys need help, just ring us in. We’ll all be travelling with you here.”

“Just Dream, or all of us? Like all 18 of us agents?”

Mark nodded. “All 18, Taeyong’s orders. Busting this mafia organization is pretty big for us.”

“Alright. We’re leaving this Saturday right?”

“Yes. You guys have two days and everything to pack. Seems like we’re staying there for a while.”

Jeno took a deep breath, then turned to Jaemin.

“Looks like we have a lot to pack. 

* * *

 

“You know, sometimes I really hate Daegu.”

Jaemin turned his head questioningly. “Why?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that my best friend and I might die on this mission, IN DAEGU. Just a thought.”

“Sheesh. Be optimistic, you’re still with your best friend! If we die, we die together, Jeno.”

Jeno sent Jaemin a glare, and Jaemin slung an arm around his shoulder.

“And, don’t you miss being on life-threatening missions with me?”

“Not really…”

He smacked Jeno’s bicep.

“I mean, I miss being with you, but I don’t miss the almost dying part.”

“That’s understandable. Point taken.”

“ _Guys, maybe it’s time to stop talking and get to the finding our person.”_

Jeno tapped his earpiece. “Sorry. Our bad.”

“So, where is he?”

“ _The last we saw him, which, admittedly 2 hours ago, he was in the café across the street.”_

Jaemin sighed. “Wonderful. There’s no way he’s still there,”

“He is…”

Jaemin turned his head to stare at Jeno, who was looking at a man sitting near the window sipping on his drink.

“That’s him.”

Jeno stared sadly with his jaw open.

“I can’t believe it. It’s actually him.”

_“Jeno. Are you sure you’re okay?”_

“Yeah, Lele. I’m okay.”

Jaemin patted Jeno’s arm. “You ready?”

Jeno took a deep breath, and nodded. “I guess.”

* * *

 

“Hi, welcome! What would you like to order today?”

Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other, and nodded.

“Please don’t freak out. We’re a government organization here to take one of your customers into custody. I need you to pretend everything is okay. Alert your coworkers quietly, and slowly tell your customers to leave. Don’t let that man leave.”

The girl looked shocked, and almost knocked over the drink she was making.

“C-can I see your badges first?”

They both flashed their badges, and she nodded shakily. “Okay. I’ll help you. Tell the customers behind you in line to leave.”

Jaemin nodded and turned around. “Hey, I’m part of the government. We’re doing an operation right now. Would you guys please leave quietly, and look like you don’t want coffee anymore?”

He showed the customers his badge, being mindful of not showing his badge to Joon.

They looked surprised, but cooperated. Jeno sent them a smile.

Soon, the very last customers were leaving. Jaemin told the employees to go in the back in case he had a weapon.

“Excuse me.”

The man finally looked up from his phone.

“How may I help you?”

“My name is Na Jaemin. You may or may not remember me. I also have a friend here that you may recognize.” He pointed towards Jeno, and he stepped out behind him.

“Hi, father.”

Lee Joon’s eyes widened.  “Jeno?”

Jeno’s face steeled. “Yes. It’s me.”

The father and son stared at each other, sadly or angrily, no one could really tell.

“Anyways, Lee Joon, you have to come with us.”

“Why?”

“Or else, you’ll be arrested.”

Mr. Lee’s eyes held panic, then, he got up and sprinted out of the store.

“Go!”

Jeno and Jaemin took off down the streets of Daegu, trying to weave through the little clusters of people to keep up with Jeno’s father.

_“Is everything okay?”_

“I need you to send some people in. We don’t know if he’s going to call back up. Maybe send in squad U?”

_“Yup, we’re on it. Let’s go people!”_

They kept panting and sprinting through crowds, and eventually Jaemin saw Joon go down an alley.

“Are you sure we go down the alley?”

Jaemin pulled Jeno to a stop.

“We have to. He’ll get away,”

“I called for U to come in. We’ll find him.”

Jeno bit his lip in annoyance. “If he gets backup, we won’t have enough agents.”

Jaemin hesitated. “You’re right. Get out your gun though.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” They took their guns out of their holsters, and slowly made their way down the alleys.

_“Squad U is on the way. What alley?”_

Jaemin looked around. “To be honest, I’m not sure.”

_“Fun. Can you radio Taeyong then?”_

“Yep. Jeno? Can you do this? I’ll clear the next alley.”

“Got it. Taeyong, we’re a couple blocks down from the café. Turn right, and we should we in those alley ways.”

_“Great. We’re almost there.”_

All of a sudden, Jaemin stopped, and motioned for Jeno to do the same.

“Is anyone there?”

Jaemin looked worriedly at Jeno when no one answered.

“Make yourself known. This is Ncity Agency.”

Finally, when nothing happened, Jaemin made a move forward.

“Hey, we’re here! Jeno, Jaemin, don’t-“

Taeyong and the rest of the U squad stopped when a can clinked out from behind the start of another alley.

Jaemin made a move to go pick it up, but Jeno stopped him.

“Jaemin, no. Guys, run. Run!” He cried out, and when everyone regained their senses, they started running out of the alleys. Before long, the ground shook with an explosion. The agents were far enough where it didn’t harm them, but left a huge, gaping hole in the alleys.

“What the…that was just a mini bomb…”

Everyone stared in shock. “Whoever threw that is probably dead. I need to see if anyone is there, and if anyone is hurt. Renjun, send the rest of the team in.”

Taeyong pulled out his gun, and made his way in the smoke. Jaemin nodded for Jeno to follow him in.

“Anyone else want to come?”

Ten and Sicheng nodded, while the others stayed behind for when the others got there, and to lead anyone else away from the damage.

Jeno and Jaemin went in together, while Ten and Sicheng paired up.

“Do you think he’s in there?”

Jeno coughed, and shrugged. “I don’t know. But most likely, yes.”

They reached the place where they had to run away from the bomb, and they fanned the thinning smoke, and tried to stay away from the small fires.

“Renjun, maybe get the police or fire department down here? Thanks.” Jeno spoke to his comm.

“What do you think the bomb was made up of? It was like a soda can.”

“Probably just the regular stuff we see. After all, it was only a small explosion. Potentially deadly, but small.” Jeno looked around, and then saw it.

Little bits of something littered the floor, and tatters of fabric were burned. Jeno’s stomach churned because he knew what that was.

“J-Jaemin.”

Jaemin jerked his head around to Jeno, and saw him go pale.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Jeno pointed at the floor around him, and Jaemin looked down.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. What the fuck, that’s him. He set it off.”

Jeno could only hear buzzing as Jaemin freaked out and called Ten, Taeyong, and Sicheng over.

“And then Jeno pointed it out to me. We know who it is, and more importantly, we don’t have a direct lead to the mafia organization anymore. He destroyed himself, and everything else. I also have no doubt that he called someone else up to power, and we have to find them. Jeno? Are you okay?”

They turned to look at Jeno.

“I don’t feel good.”

The last thing Jeno saw was Jaemin worried face as he rushed over to catch him.

* * *

 

“Hey.”

Jeno opened his eyes to Jaemin looking down at him.

“Woah. How long have I been out?”

Jaemin handed him a glass of water, and sat down on the hotel’s bed.

“Hm, less than an hour. I think mostly everyone else is still at the scene. I just brought you here because you passed out.”

Jeno winced. “Sorry bout that.”

“No, it’s okay. I know that was hard for you to see.”

“That’s highly unprofessional though. I’m trained to be emotionless. And, I hate that man. I don’t know why I even felt like that. He never did anything for me.”

Jaemin pursed his lips. “It’s expected. After all, he’s still your father. It sounds horrible, I know, but that’s how it was. Remember when I found out my parents died?”

“Yeah.”

“Even though they neglected me, I still was pretty sad. I forgave them and everything, but it just felt so weird.”

“Ah. Whatever. At least I know what’s up with him now.”

Jeno closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s over. In a way, I feel like I got justice for what he did to me and my mom. But I guess it wasn’t enough.”

Jaemin reached over to brush the hair out of Jeno’s eyes.

“I haven’t thought about him in so long. And, he isn’t really worth anything to me.”

Jaemin squeezed Jeno’s hand.

“I just wish I could’ve told him that after all those years of him haunting me, I forgive him.”

* * *

 

“Okay, team. That did not go as planned.”

The 17 agents murmured in agreement.

“Obviously, we just lost one of our biggest information sources. However, Renjun and Chenle may have found something else that can help us stop these murders.”

Taeyong nodded to them.

“So, although we just lost our drug ring leader, I think we found something better.”

Chenle turned on the projector.

“We have news about a gang meeting. But, it’s a pretty special gang. Apparently, it’s a branch of the actual mafia organization. Really convenient if you ask me,”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “What are we going to do then?”

“We’ll take them all into custody.”

“Isn’t that like, really dangerous? As far as we know, these are seasoned killers.”

“There isn’t that many. Like, four of them?”

Renjun nodded in confirmation.

“So, who’s going?”

Taeyong spoke up. “Me, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yuta, and Jaemin.”

Jaemin looked shocked, and turned to Taeyong.

“Me? Why not Jeno?”

Taeyong shrugged. “It’s nothing personal Jeno. I just picked randomly.”

Jaemin took Jeno’s hand in his. “When will we leave?”

“Now.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes. They’re meeting in two hours. We need to get there first. Suit up.”

After everyone got ready, they stood there for a moment.

Jeno turned to hug Jaemin. “Be careful.”

Jaemin nodded against Jeno’s shoulder.

“If anything happens, I love you. I love you so much. Ever since we joined the agency.”

Jeno pulled away. “What? That’s a really long time, five years. And really? Now? Are you serious?”

“And if something goes wrong, I want that to be one of the last things I say.”

“Jaemin, please not now. Please, don’t say that.”

Jaemin looked around the room before leaning in to give Jeno a peck on the lips.

“Sorry, I just-“

Jeno cut him off with a longer kiss on the lips.

“I love you, too. Go,” Jeno smiled softly, and pushed Jaemin towards Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Yuta.

Jaemin waved at him before stepping out with them.

As soon as they left, Donghyuck whistled, and the rest of the room burst into laughter.

“What?” Jeno looked around the room, confused.

“We’re not blind. We saw that.”

“Oh, um. That was, not planned?”

Renjun snickered. “Just friends, my ass.”

Jeno blushed, and flipped off everyone else in the room.

* * *

 

_“Guys, we’re not dead! I mean, Yuta has a small scratch, but that’s because he tripped while getting out of the car. Ow! I know, sorry, I know I said I wouldn’t tell, but I couldn’t resist.”_

Jaemin’s voice rang through the speakers, and there was laughter on both sides while Yuta appeared to slap Jaemin.

“Did you get them?”’

_“Yup! We have four men knocked out in the back of our van right now. Oh dear, I sound too happy about that. Maybe it’s the adrenaline. Anyway, Jeno. I-“_

“Whatever you’re going to say, I don’t want to hear it. You guys can be disgusting on your own time.”

Jeno grunted. “Shut up.”

_“Chill, I was just saying, we got fries. I got him his favorite.”_

Jeno’s eyes lit up. “Wait, really?”

_“Mhm. Sour cream and onion fries.”_

“Yes! Thanks, Nana.” Jeno did a little happy dance as his team mates laughed at him.

_“Okay, Jaemin, move. We’ll be back soon. I’ll assign some people to do interrogations. Bye.”_

The speakers went silent, and Jeno breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jeno, are you gonna share those fries though?”

* * *

 

“We’re back!”

The five agents stepped into the room, and the rest of the room cheered.

“The gang members are in the interrogation rooms. It might take a while for them to wake up though. We used a little too much gas.” Jaehyun explained.

Jaemin walked over to hand Jeno his fries, and he smiled gratefully.

“Okay, so. Jaemin and Jeno, you guys get Room 1. Jaehyun, Doyoung, Room 2. Ten, Lucas, Room 3. Lastly, Kun and Taeil, you guys get Room 4. Johnny, Jungwoo, you guys are coming with me. We need to clean the van. It got a little messy.”

They all sighed, but went back to work.

Jaemin and Jeno headed into the interrogation room to wait for the gang member to wake up.

They sat down next to each other and for a little while, there was an awkward silence.

“Are we going to talk about it?”

“We have to, don’t we?”

Jeno sighed. “I didn’t know it was that long.”

“I wanted to tell you sooner, but I got scared.”

“Five years, Jaemin. And for three of those, I loved you back.”

“Well, that really works out for the both of us.”

They went silent.

“I was scared for so long. I didn’t think you even liked guys.”

“To be honest, I didn’t know I liked guys until I realized your smile made me feel a little different.”

Jaemin laughed. “I’m glad I helped you out there.”

Jeno hummed. “I really don’t know what to say anymore. I must confess, this went down a lot calmer than I thought it would. I imagined a lot of tears, or a dramatic confrontation.”

Jaemin was about to reply, but they heard a rustling of clothes.

“Where the hell am I?”

“You’re at NCity Agency’s temporary quarters here. I assume you know why you’re here.”

The man grunted. “Yeah.”

Jeno leaned forward. “Now, I’ll tell you something. If you tell me and my partner here everything about the mafia organization, about you, and about your upcoming plans, we won’t give you a life sentence. Only a few years behind bars.”

“If I tell you anything, they’ll kill me.”

“We’ll grant you protection here.”

Jaemin winked.

Finally, the man relented. “Fine. My name is Park Seojin.”

* * *

 

“Good news!”

The agents turned to look at Jaemin and Jeno tiredly.

“We basically got nothing. They didn’t want to cooperate.”

Jaemin smiled. “Well, we got all the information we need. The next hit is in a couple weeks. We can bust it. Apparently, this hit is very important for them, because the mafia leader is coming.”

Taeyong stared open mouthed at them. “Good job. I’m impressed. You guys take a break, we’ll deal with the members.”

Taeyong winked, and they groaned.

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re alone now.”

Jeno raised his eyebrow. “And?”

“All I’m saying, is that you should kiss me.”

Jeno snorted. “Happy to oblige.”

Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hips, and kissed Jaemin.

“I kinda wanted to do that for years,” Jeno mumbled against his lips.

“You’re one to talk.”

Jaemin pulled away, and grinned.

“What are we?” He asked, as they laid on Jeno’s bed.

“I don’t know. I just want you to be mine.”

“Ew. No thanks.”

“That’s bullying.”

Jaemin laughed, and pecked Jeno on the cheek.

“I’m yours then.”

* * *

 

Taeyong walked into the headquarters.

“Guys, today is the day.”

The room was filled with jittery agents.

“It’s going to be dangerous. I’m pretty sure the whole mafia will be there. They know we have part of their gang.”

Taeyong gestured for the agents to gather into a circle.

“I want you guys to know, that if I die, I’d like to thank you guys for being an amazing team. You guys are like my family.”

“Why do we always do this? Right before a life-threatening mission.”

Taeyong glared at Donghyuck. “Sh. Anyone else want to say anything?”

The agents slowly went around thanking each other.

“We need to go now. I think I might cry.”

Soft chuckles filled the room.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Jaemin would like to say things were going well, and it was fun. Not every day you see him fighting three guys at once near storage containers.

“Holy fuck, you guys just won’t stay down,” He grunted as he elbowed a man in the face, and kicked another one in the chest.

After a few more minutes of struggle, the last thug fell to the ground, unconscious.

So far, a few agents were injured. Not seriously, but their fighting was a bit more subdued. Jaemin had a bloody nose currently, and a couple cuts on his face.

More men just kept running forward at them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yuta strangling a man, and Renjun throwing what seemed to be a chair at another.

He didn’t know where Jeno was, but he just hoped he was okay.

“Jaemin! Watch out!” Jaemin turned around to see a muscular man running full speed at him with a knife. He panicked, and shot the man in the shoulder.

“Sorry!”

He kept running, and finally saw Jeno. He was with Taeyong, trying to fight off at least ten guys with him.

Jaemin stood there in shock as he stared at one of them.

“Jaemin! Come over here! We could use some help!” Jeno cried out as Taeyong tackled a guy to the ground.

“Who’s the blond guy you’re fighting?” Jaemin hopped into the battle, and punched a person in the nose. He heard a sickening crack.

“Mafia leader.”

“No fucking way, Jeno.”

Jeno paused before kicking someone in the head.

“Why?”

“That’s my friend Seonghwa! I met him here while getting intel on the drug ring!”

The blond turned around from fighting Taeyong at the mention of his name.

“Jaemin? I thought you died?”

Jaemin flipped a guy over his back. “I faked it. Had to get out.”

Seonghwa smiled. “I see you were an agent. I had my suspicions.”

Seonghwa kicked Taeyong and Jeno away. “You two go fight somewhere else. I need to talk with an old friend.”

Taeyong and Jeno looked worried, but Jaemin waved them away.

“I can’t believe it. You were so nice to me, I didn’t know you were my enemy.”

Jaemin sighed in disbelief.

“Hm. That sucks. Are you going to fight me yet?”

“I wasn’t going to yet. But, I have to now.”

Jaemin threw the first punch, and Seonghwa wrestled them to the ground.

The two struggled for a while, before Jaemin drew his gun and landed on top of Seonghwa.

“Give it up, Seonghwa. I won’t kill you.”

Seonghwa merely chuckled. “I’m sorry, Jaemin. I’m truly sorry. I’d rather die.”

Before Jaemin knew it, he felt something scratch down his side with a burning sensation. Then, Seonghwa pulled out a familiar can.

Jaemin’s eyes widened, and he quickly got up, ignoring the increasing heat and burn on his side.

 _“What is with mafia members and suicide missions?”_ Jaemin thought to himself as he started to make difference between him and Seonghwa.

“Guys, run! He has a-“

Jaemin was cut off by an explosion that knocked him off his feet. He landed with a thud that was more painful than usual. He faded in and out of consciousness.

Slowly, he got up, and tried to look around to make sure all of his friends were okay. The members of the mafia were all dead, as the bomb was all connected to them.

The more he looked around, the more stares of horror he got.

His eyes eventually met Jeno’s broken ones.

“Jaemin…”

“What?”

“Your side.”

Jaemin looked down to see a large, gaping wound.

“Oh.”

He felt his knees buckle, and Jeno rushed forwards to catch him.

“Wow, it’s really starting to kick in.”

“What? Jaemin, stay awake for me. Renjun, Chenle, someone! Call the ambulance!”

Jaemin shivered. “Jeno, I’m sorry.”

“No, shut up. You’ll be okay.”

“The knife, it was poisoned.” He croaked. Jeno started to cry, and Jaemin did too.

“It hurts.”

“I know, baby. Please stay awake for a little bit longer,” Jeno cried.

Jaemin reached out to touch Jeno’s cheek. “I wish we could’ve lasted longer. I’m so, sorry. I’ll never love you less.”

“Nana, please. Don’t leave me. P-please,” Jeno hiccuped.

Jaemin started to cough up blood.

“I love you. Don’t go. Don’t go.”

Jaemin smiled lightly. “I’m kind of afraid to be honest. But, promise you’ll never stop loving me? Promise you’ll never forget me?”

“No! You’ll be o-okay. We’ll grow old together, and-“

“Jeno, please. Promise me.”

“I-I promise.”

Jaemin was at peace. “I’m really sorry. I love you to the moon and back.”

“Wait, please. Jaemin, don’t leave me! Please!” Jeno sobbed.

“And I’ll love you until the very end.”

Jaemin’s eyes finally closed, and Jeno let out a blood-curdling scream. By the time help came, it was too late, and Jaemin was gone.

“Jeno. Please, let go.” Taeyong put a comforting hand on a crying Jeno’s shoulder.

Jeno didn’t answer, and continued cradling Jaemin’s face.

“Until the very end.” Jeno echoed, his voice wrangled and empty.

* * *

 

Jeno woke up to a cold bed. He got up almost mechanically, and got ready. He put on his black suit, and tried to cover his eye bags.

As he stepped out of his room, he went into the central meeting room of their headquarters. The 16 other agents wordlessly hugged him as they got piled into vans.

They finally reached the church.

It was time for Jaemin’s funeral. And this time, it was real.

With shaky hands, he stood up to the podium.

“Na Jaemin was my best friend. He was my partner-in-crime, my other half. He was always there for me. I met him when we were five, and I’d skinned my knee. He gave me a beautiful daisy to make me feel better. Little did I know, that boy would turn into my world.”

Jeno sniffled. “He was my partner, and he was wonderful at it. Even though I had to rescue him a lot, and I risked so much, I’d do it all over again if I could just see him smile one more time. He almost got me killed many times, and I guess this is his way of getting me back.”

He laughed bitterly. “I’m going to end this now, because I can’t say anymore without breaking down. He was such a bright soul, and I truly loved him with every inch of my being. And I hope that he’s okay now, and isn’t in pain anymore. Thank you.”

The crowd clapped, and Jeno stepped off the stand.

Finally, Jeno asked for a moment alone with Jaemin.

“This situation is eerily familiar isn’t it?”

Jeno walked up to Jaemin’s coffin. “I miss you. It’s only been a few months, but it’s hard every single day not waking up to your kisses.”

He took a deep breath. “But, I love you so much. Always have, always will.”

Jeno placed the daisy on the coffin, and turned away to wipe his tears.

“Goodbye, Nana. I’ll see you soon.”

Jeno finally walked out of the church, and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

  “And I started to walk away, knowing that I’d never-“

“Jeno, you’re milking it.”

Jeno’s eyes widened as he turned around to see Jaemin standing in the doorway of the training room.

“Jaeminnnnn, you’re supposed to come in after the story,” Jeno whined.

“Look! I even got them to cry!” He gestured towards the three sniffling trainees who just joined the agency.

“That’s new. Usually, they just laugh awkwardly, and look traumatized.” Jaemin laughed, and walked over to the trainees.

“Jeno’s just joking. As you can see, I’m still very much alive. Although, everything leading up to that was true. I did almost die, I passed out in his arms and gave him quite a bit of a heart attack. Jeno likes to take advantage of that.”

The trainees shuffled their feet and looked down at their feet.

“So you are dating him?”

Jaemin’s stuttered. “Uh, you don’t need to know that.”

Jaemin shot him an annoyed look, and Jeno gave him a kissy face back.

“Sorry about that, guys. I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone with him. I just didn’t think he’d actually make up an entire funeral.”

Jeno chuckled. “At this point, it’s a rite of passage. Remember what Taeyong told us when we first joined? I’m just taking over.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Anyway, Xiaojun, Hendery, and YangYang, you guys are free to go. Your meeting room is number 13. Your squadron name is WayV. Welcome to the team.”

He smiled warmly at the trainees as they filed out, and when they left, Jaemin turned to Jeno.

“Really, now? I told you to turn it down, you just made it worse. I can’t believe you made them cry.”

He walked over to loop his arms around Jeno’s neck. “Taeyong’s story was just as bad. Oh! And, remember Jaehyun’s? The worst. I’d like to say mine was the best.”

“Really now? Well, let’s see when some new trainees come in. I heard six more are coming soon. I get three, and you get three?” Jaemin said with a glint in his eye.

“You devilish man. But, I love you.” Jeno grasped Jaemin’s waist and pulled him closer.

“I suppose I love you too.”

“Promise that we’ll stay like this?”

Jaemin leaned in to press a kiss on Jeno’s lips. He smiled.

“Until the very end.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :) I was originally going to end this at the first chapter, but hehe decided not to hurt anyone. luv u guys <3333


End file.
